The Battle for Faith and Trust
by story-maker
Summary: its my story i have been writing for a while, thought i would start posting it on here, it has the original digi destined including a new character. hope you all like it.


The battle for faith and trust   
  
"Years have passed since the battle to save both worlds,  
  
Months turning into years have passed since the second digidestened protected our world.  
  
Now the original digidestened will be called forth again, to save both worlds,  
  
To find the missing digidestined, who has been taken from thier path.   
  
when all is found, the journey will only just begin.  
  
The fate is still concealed, undecided will behold a phrophecy.   
  
The future, our fate is in thier hands".   
  
Chapter one  
  
"Tai what are you doing?"  
  
Taichi Kamiya crawled out from underneath his bed a look of trihumpt spread across his face as he dropped his football boots on the floor "I knew they were somewhere" he said grinning at his sister Kari Kamiya. She shook her head a warm smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Tai if you dont hurry up we will be late for school"  
  
Tai groaned at the mention of the word school and grabbed his bag and his boots "Where are the holidays when you need them"  
  
"Just think tai the quicker we go to school the quicker its over".  
  
"Thats easy for you to say, you dont have to stay behind because by accident you broke a window"  
  
Kari pushed her brother out of his bedroom and steered him down the stairs and out of thier front door "Bye mum see you after school", kari yelled before shutting the door behind her.   
  
It was a sunny morning in obadia and kari couldnt resist smiling at the warm atmosphere that seemed to surround the town, even if her brothers face was glum at the thought of the detention that was awaiting him.   
  
"Are we meeting the others at school?"  
  
"Yeah, in the carpark, not matt though he is coming in late today, something to do with band practice"  
  
Kari nodded "He doesnt hang around with us much no more..does he"  
  
Tai shrugged "The guy cant help being busy Kari, besides he does try to".   
  
After there brief walk they soon arrived at the school carpark  
  
"Hey tai, kari over here"   
  
"Hi tk", kari said giving the younger ishida her best smile.  
  
Takeru smiled back sitting next to Mimi who was sliding a pretty purple clip into her pink hair.  
  
Tai grinned at everyone, glad that Mimi's parents decided to move back to japan, the whole group were back together.   
  
Though the group had grown up alot, they remained close. Being together stuck in the digital world for a year had formed deep friendships between them all and a deeper understanding to the meaning of friendship and there own strengths and gifts.   
  
"Looking forward to your detention tai?" sora said grinning at the face tai pulled   
  
"Yeah sora, cant wait" the school bell then rang, letting everyone know that school had started.  
  
the friends walked into the school and then departed in thier own seperate ways through the crowds of teenagers, some chatting excitedly not hurring while others, walked quickly to thier classes not wanting to miss anything of thier lessons.   
  
"Is matt sick", izzy asked tai as they stood next to each other collecting what they needed from thier lockers.  
  
"No hes just going to be late thats all" tai said shutting his locker "Ill catch you later izzy, better not be late to class again"  
  
"see you tai".  
  
Sora smiled as tai came and sat in his seat next to her "you okay tai?" she asked,   
  
tai shrugged "Yeah i guess.....i dont know..i just got this weird feeling thats all". Sora looked at him confused but then focused on the lesson as Mr kimoshi started the lesson with equations.   
  
Matt panted as he stopped at his locker, he was hoping only to be ten minutes late not forty minutes, but one of his band members had a crisis and he had almost forgotten about school completely. With annoyance he quickly brushed aside some of his blonde hair that covered his left eye as he grabbed his school books and ran to maths.  
  
"Ah Matt ishida nice of you to join us", Mr Kimoshi said, not even removing eyes off some papers he was marking as matt tried to attempt to sneak into the class unnoticed.   
  
"Yeah....uh sir about being late, it wont happen again" matt gave Mr kimoshi his best winning smile which seemed to satisfy the teacher who dismissed him to his seat next to tai.   
  
"Man, that smile of yours never seems to fail does it" tai said rolling his eyes,   
  
matt laughed "Of course it dont fail, i am the Matt Ishida you know" matt joked, sora rolled her eyes  
  
"yeah the matt ishida who runs away from his fans"  
  
Matt then looked serious "believe me you would too, if you had screaming girls chasing after you trying to rip you apart"  
  
"aww come on matt, they only want to be with the one they are planning to marry and spend the rest of thier lives with" tai said grinning as matt glared at him. The day soon passed and tai soon found himself in an empty computer room doing some work but instead listening to the clock which seemed to tick loudly just to annoy him, he soon found himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out his only real memory and true treasured posession he owned from his adventure years back. He ran a finder over his digivice, its blank screen being a reflector of the sun as he moved it around. As he stared at it he began to think of Argumon his digimon companion who helped him find his courage, though the other rarely talked about it he knew they all missed there digi friends they had left behind. Being sixteen nearly seventeen it all seemed to be a passing memory, even just a childhood fantasy they all had once shared. Tai closed his eyes, swearing to himself that he would never forget the year they had spent marooned in the digital world nor all the things he had learned about himself and others.  
  
"You have one new message" tai eyes snapped open as he looked at the computer screen puzzled, surely enough on the screen there was a notice saying that he had one new message. He clicked on the box curiously wondering who could be emailing him.   
  
Tai's eyes grew wide as he looked at the screen, he blinked a few times making sure that it was real  
  
"This isnt possible" he murmed looking at his digivice and then back at the computer screen. 


End file.
